1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stator of a rotary electric machine, and in particularly, to a stator of a rotary electric machine in one of slots of which coils of different phases are adjacently disposed.
2. Description of Related Art
Coils are provided with a stator of a rotary electric machine. An insulation coating film is provided on the coils, nevertheless if the insulation coating film is thermally degraded, the insulation will be easily damaged. Therefore, a temperature sensor is used in order to detect the temperature of the stator coil.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-254628 (JP 2011-254628A), it is disclosed for a structure for attaching the temperature sensor to the stator coil that, for example, a U-shaped temperature sensor support with two legs is provided in such a manner as to cross over the coils wound via an insulator in a split core. Here, the temperature sensor is inserted into a leg at one side of the temperature sensor support, and the wall of this leg, which is close to the coil, is provided with an opening to detect temperature.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-141962 (JP 2010-141962A), as a structure for preventing the temperature sensor mounted on the stator of the rotary electric machine from misaligning, it is disclosed that, for example, one of U-phase coil, V-phase coil, and W-phase coil is wound around the respective split cores, and the temperature sensor is engaged with one of connecting lines for connecting coils of the same phase disposed in a circumferential direction. For example, when the temperature sensor is engaged with the W-phase connecting line, it is configured so that the front of the temperature sensor reaches above the stator's radially central part of a gap between the U-phase coil and the V-phase coil adjacent thereto.
In a stator of a three-phase driving type rotary electric machine, there is a case where coils of different phases are adjacently disposed in one of slots of the stator. If the potential difference between the coils of different phases, i.e. the inter-phase potential difference, is high, there will be the case where the insulation coating films of the coils are damaged. In particular, if the coils are exposed to high temperature to be thermally degraded, damage to insulation of the coils easily occurs between the coils having high inter-phase potential difference. Therefore, in a slot in which two coils having high inter-phase potential difference are disposed, it is desirable to prevent the insulation damage and to detect the temperature of the coils in the slot.